


First time

by Prisca



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Comment Fic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 00:39:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8512042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: It's the first time for both of them





	

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: The Walking Dead, Beth Greene/Daryl Dixon, its the first time she's had sex; its the first time he's been in love

She was still lying in his arms, asleep, a smile on her face. Daryl couldn't turn his eyes away. She was the most beautiful being he had ever seen. Beth, his angel. Untouched up to this night. She had been so shy when he had started to open the buttons of her shirt, had even blushed. But when he had asked her if she had changed her mind, she had just kissed him; her warm, soft lips on his own had made him feel dizzy.

Oh, he had always known to enjoy himself; together with Merle, he had spent a lot of nights at clubs and bars and usually they didn't have to go home alone. He would have called himself a good lover.

But the last hour together with Beth ... it had been different from everything he had ever experienced. Not wild, sometimes rough sex without limits. Soft, tender touches, whispered words, teasing, kissing. Tears in her eyes but a smile on her lips when he finally entered her.

And he knew, she was the one he had always had been looking for: the one he could love.

**Author's Note:**

> originally written for comment_ fic (LJ comm)
> 
> also posted at my own journal


End file.
